


Due North

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [143]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays prompted: Whatever you see here that inspires you, any fandom: http://cosmictuesdays.tumblr.com/tagged/lonely-people-and-empty-places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due North

Sniper hitched the strap of his rifle a little higher over his shoulder and continued to put one boot in front of the other. Overhead, a crow cawed, and he contemplated taking the shot, just for the hell of it.

“Bugger that,” he muttered to himself. The crow cawed again as if in response and flew off, to the west. Sniper watched it go, wishing for a cigarette. Something to keep hands, mouth, mind busy for five minutes.

He resettled his rifle again, and continued North.

He’d been walking for a lifetime, the compass in his head never wavering the needle. Underfoot, pavement gave way to blacktop, to crumbling asphalt, the dust and dirt and sand. His stomach growled, and his fingers twitched, and he kept walking.

There was snow on the ground, small drifts where the wind had pushed it for safe keeping, when he crested the ridge. The house was barely a pile of sticks, but the blue truck outside was late model. For the first time this lifetime, Sniper moved in a direction other than North, circled the truck, sniffing the air. His nose crinkled as his lips twisted, dry and parched in the cold morning air. “Righto, then.

The house creaked and groaned as Sniper stepped inside. The stairs took his weight, but barely. It was the sensation of moving South, West, East that made him a little dizzy.

The window faced North. There was a rug, from the truck, spread out below the window. One chair, occupied.

Sniper accepted the cigarette and the light that was extended to him. He took a deep draw, letting the smoke fill all the empty places inside.

He contemplated the cigarette, half burned already, as he let the smoke escape from between his teeth. “We on?

Spy didn’t move. Only a tiny flicker in his eyes nodded assent.

“Righto, then,” Sniper said again, unslinging his rifle. He laid down on the rug and settled his weapon. Through the scope, a small figure emerged from the flatness, their bike kicking up dust behind them. They were moving slow, confident they were alone. Sniper settled the crosshairs and waited, waited until he felt the gentle tap from Spy that was his go. He smiled down the scope. “Aces,” he whispered and squeezed the trigger.


End file.
